


Luke Patterson Imagines

by petapaka



Series: Luke Patterson Imagines [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Disney References, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petapaka/pseuds/petapaka
Summary: a collection of our favourite rockstar with mummy issues
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Series: Luke Patterson Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183814
Kudos: 5





	1. guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> hi! follow me on tumblr at @sunsetholland

The argument began when Luke reached his door, he didn’t even need to question his mother’s indignant face that he wasn’t going to have dinner on his plate. The words that were thrown elevated into a barricade of Luke’s failure’s that he hoped they would have forgotten. There wasn’t heat in her voice, more of a broken voice box that crackled when his name was spoken.

Words flew from her mouth that she thought she never thought of saying, let alone to her son. She instantly knew from the look in his eye, it had an effect on him. Her hands gripped the crumbled paper that reveals Luke’s grades for the term, a tragedy of numbers that boiled his mother’s vein in embarrassment and shame. Her only son failing almost every class wasn’t believable at first, thinking that Luke played a horrid joke. But, as any concerned mum, she rang the school and she instantly regretted her action as she heard the hard truth of her son not even attending classes.

This was normal for Luke, a daily mix of living with strict parents put a heavy lump of rebellion into his system. His mother squabbled over anything. If his bed wasn’t made, when he didn’t finish his food, he didn’t water the flowers. Normally, Luke rolled his eyes and concealed himself in his room, or the shower to calm him down but, tonight the fire was burning higher and higher. 

Luke’s heart couldn’t take the bullets, he couldn’t breathe in his own home. He revamped his bag, stuffing loose clothes into his sack ignoring the faint calls from his mother. He didn’t even want to say his goodbyes, he just wanted to leave the poison ivy he lived in. Luke dashed to the door, hosting his bag up as he got on his bike. He didn’t dare to turn around to see his mother wailing for him to come back.

He raced the damped sky, peddling faster until his street wasn’t seen. A storm summered which couldn’t be any timing for Luke, as he had nowhere to go. The more brutal the storm was becoming the calmer of his heart as his only worry was to find shelter, fast. He didn’t want to bother his friends, Reggie and Alex due to their broken homes. Bobby wouldn’t be thrilled to have Luke stay over another night, so his option was Rose Molina. A girl he met whilst rehearsing at a local studio in Hollywood. She was a warrior, very beautiful in Luke eyes but he only saw her a friend. She did care for him, made sure he had a couple of meals to snack on but, he didn’t see her as a goal to achieve. He adored the hospitality, but it wasn’t a major crush like Bobby had.

Luke glacial hands gripped the bike holders, swirling his wheel to enter the street where Rose Molina lived. An uptown neighbour where white picket fences were a sense of luxury and bouquets of flowers were always in sight. He knew Rose had a studio, a small bricked home for herself and her little sister to breathe the riches they held. No one really used the studio as much, Luke knew from the number of times he sneaked in. Sometimes, Rose would find him snoring away and other times would be him writing songs.

Luke glanced as his watched as he stopped his bike, it was nearly midnight and he knew Rose liked to sleep early so he figured he would just tell her in the morning. One night wouldn’t hurt her, and her parents rarely come by. Luke knew the way in, serval ways in that Rose were amazed since she has lived there all her life and never realised all these little holes.

But, this time music was blasting through the walls. A questionable kind of music that Luke despised, especially cliche boybands. He wasn’t sure who would be using the studio at this time, because Rose never really came here when she began to grow up. Luke huffed, having to sneak in another way so he wouldn’t be caught. He peeped his soaking head through the window to see a figure jumping away, with serval pens in her hair. He was baffled at the silhouette but mesmerised at her dancing. Luke saw the girl turn and he quickly dipped down hoping she didn’t see him. As the music bounced higher, Luke used the opportunity to sneak through the back and climb the steps as the view was blocked.

Luke achieved his mission but stumbled in fright when the girl swapped her singing to a horrible scream. Luke cursed aloud, falling right down the stairs holding his face in protection. The girl snatched one of the pencils from her hair, pointing it directly at him.

“Who are you? Why are you here? What are you? How did you get here?”

Luke needed a minute to even process the first question. He tried standing but the echo from your screams still haunted him.

“Firstly, I’m a male. Secondly, I’m actually not here, you are dreaming. Thirdly, I’m a human and finally, threw the back.” Luke panted, gripping his knees so he can catch his breath. “And you?”

“None of your business.” You spat, still holding the pencil in front of you.

“It’s nice to meet you, none of your business. Can I call you Nonnie for short?” Luke chuckled, whilst finding his balance. You rolled your eyes and stopped on his smile, a half-moon shape of cuteness happened to relieve the pencil. You studied him, head to toe trying to discover his identity.

“How did you find me?” You asked, stepping forward a little.

“I know not who you are nor how I came to find but may I say is…. hi, how you doing? the names Luke.” He grinned, leaning his broad arm over the bannister.

You squinted your eyes, putting the pencil back in the position before. He was a pretentious boy, who your mother warns you about.

“Who else knows my location? I vowed that no one has been here, expect my parents and my sister.”

Luke shook his head, chortling as he noticed the sweet naiveness in you.“My dear, I was in a situation.. let’s say a sword fight…” You rolled your eyes. “ Riding my bike and… I knew your sister had a viewing of a practical studio so I caved.”

“How do you know my sister?” You interrogated, walking slowly towards him and retrieved a pillow for a shield.

“She’s a good friend of mine. You probably heard of me…. everyone has.” His ego burst unintentionally so he quickly ended with a shrug to not give a bad impression, he needed shelter.

“You are in that bad? Sunset Swerve?”

Luke stepped forward, throwing his hand in the air. “Sunset Curve.”

“Same thing.”

Luke smugs a laugh, “Well, I’m in a band and I’m the guitarist.”

“I’m a student and I’m supposed to be doing homework, so kindly exit.” You told, turning your back to the boy hoping he would do as he told.

Luke stayed put, eyeing the freshly made bed that was his resting spot. “I kinda need a place to stay and that bed is calling my name.”

Your hands that were covered with ink folded into a fist, elevating the annoyance in his voice you sprung your body towards him. “That’s my bed. I usually sleep here.”

“I haven’t once, seen you in here sleeping.” Luke sassed, folding his arms. He was going to win that bed.

“I don’t give two monkeys. It’s my house.”

Luke mimicked your voice, heading up the stairs to deliberate piss you off. “Well, sharing is caring.”

“I have a big test tomorrow and I-” You were cut off by a gracious gale from the storm, you shivered in fright as the window slammed awaked. “Fuck, Why didn’t you close the window.” You cried, running to protect yourself from the unknown. “I, ignore that. It’s just a mild phobia.”

Luke exhaled, biting his lip as he understood phobias because he happened to have them too. He knew that it wasn’t his place but, since you haven’t kicked him out yet a kind gesture would hopefully make you let him stay. “What if I can help you out? I’m a student too… I got to Bulldog high… and I know a few things…” He suggested, telling a little lie to calm you.

You hated that you thought about the offer, playing the scenario of the good cop and bad cop aloud made Luke kinda doubt his choice in hospitality. “You know anything about Pythagoras?”

Luke titled his head, giving his mind a minute to figure out the name. “The triangle dude?”

You nodded, “I just need to ace this and I can’t concentrate with the storm.”

“How about I play a few chords to block out the noise, I know a lullaby that might help ya out,” Luke suggested, holding his guitar up.

“I guess that could work.”

Luke grinned, stumbling down the stairs plonking his body on the sofa giving you a slight shrug. “I was faster.”

Shaking your head, you just began to write allowing the few strums of the guitar to place you in a trance of make-believe where the flowers would talk and storms were replaced with lyrics from the backstreets boys.

“How’s it going?” Luke asked, peeping down to see you at work. You were fixated in the theory, scribbling letters and numbers around the page. Luke shook his head, knowing that he didn’t need to worry about school anymore.

“Pst. Nonnie.” He spoke again, nudging your waist with his hand.

“What?” You fired, scrunching your nose in irritation.

“I just wanted to ask you how it’s going? It’s almost two am.”

You darted back to your sheet, foreseeing the work you were supposed to do vs what you did. “I think I’m finished. I kinda went overboard and finished the whole chapter……”

“Nerd alert” Luke teased. “All you are missing are a pair of glasses.”

You threw his comment away, not wanting to get into a heated argument with him. “I’ll just pack my bag and we can sleep.”

“We?” Luke smirked, knowing that he won their first fight.

“Don’t push it. Just, we can take it in turns with the bed. One night each.” You offered, suggesting a few little rules whilst you tidied up. “I can tell my mum to get me an air mattress, too.”

“So, does this mean we are going to be roommates?” He grinned. “I get to stay here one than more night..” a smirk was growing. “Did I just win the first roommate fight?”

You huffed in annoyance, it’s not been two hours and Luke was already your worst enemy on this planet. “I don’t know what brought you here but judging by the small bag and guitar… you are a stowaway.”

“That obvious?” Luke frowned, lifting his body off the couch to face you.

You faintly nodded, sighing as you couldn’t imagine running away. “It’s okay… just get some rest.”

He just left the couch, not saying a single word. He watched you closely, fiddling with your fingers as the awkwardness was rising. “I hope you ace your test.”

You gazed up at him, chuckling as he was already wrapped up. “Thanks. I hope you can get a goodnight sleep.”

Luke smiled, “I think I will. Night, Nonnie.”

“It’s andrea…”

Luke nodded, “Night, andrea.”

“Same to you, Skywalker.” You giggled, shaking your head as you made you way towards the couch.

You weren’t quite sure if this was a dream or god punishing you for staying up late but, somehow it seems refreshing having someone to talk to. You never really had many friends, apart from a few boys that would only talk to you so they can get your sisters number but, apart from that you were lonely.

Just like him. 

-

“1..2..3..4… Take off, last stop.” Luke sang, strumming his guitar loudly whilst Alex was drumming away. Reggie was jumping around, trying to add to the aesthetic and Bobby was working his charm on Rose.

“Countdown ‘till we blast open the top.” Luke harmonized, grinning away as he watched Reggie bob his head around. The band was rehearsing for a while, trying to ace the opening number for their upcoming gig. It was a small gig at the local bar but, Luke treated any gig like it was his last performance.

When Alex finalised the song with an impressive drum solo, Rose applauded them. “You guys sound amazing.”

“Really? I saw you making googling eyes at Bobby the whole time.” Luke teased, wrapping his guitar around his frame.

Bobby grinned, “Can you blame her?”

“Alright, boys. I’ll get us some drinks.” Rose commented, turning her heel away. She quickly glanced back at Bobby, winking at him as she closed the door behind her.

The boys continued playing, not noticing the time go pretty fast. Caught up in their music, Luke didn’t notice you walking in, hands glued to your ears as you tried to find the cord to unplug the irritation.

“Found it…” You whispered, unplugging the cord which snapped Luke’s attention.

“What the fuck, Nonnie? Why did you do that?” Luke growled, walking over to your spot.

“It was too loud and I have homework.” You stated, gripping the strap of your backpack. “I have another test coming up.”

“Go to your room. I’m practising.”

“Excuse you. This is my basement, Skywalker. Take your stormtroopers somewhere else.”

Reggie giggled, turning to face Alex who was trying to get the vibe of this argument. “She likes StarWars…” Reggie whispered, fangirling a little as he wasn’t known that girls would like sci-fi.

“No. Rose allows us to rehearse here. I’m not leaving, Nonnie. I was here first, you went to school.”

“As you should be doing too.” You spat, rolling your eyes as you centred your body on the couch. “I’m not leaving.”

“Well, neither am I.” Luke blurted out, crossing his arms.

“I swear they are the same….” Alex whispered, darting his eyes back and forth from the two.

“I kinda dig it,” Reggie commented and finally cheered when Rose came back into the room holding a tray full of mocktails.

“I sense you two have met.” Rose assumed by the two who are faced away from each other, with their arms crossed. “I knew you would get along.”

“Rose. Please tell your boyfriend to leave. I have an important test.”

“His name is Luke, andrea. Be nice.” Rose warned, handing the boys a drink each. “There’s no alcohol, we don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Last time? They have been here before?” You screamed, furrowing your eyebrows mainly at Luke. “Does mum and dad know about this?”

“More times than you will ever count. So, I suggest you do as your big sister says and leave the adults be.”

Alex didn’t like butting into Luke’s squabbles but, he didn’t want his friend to look more stupid than he was already. “You are the same age….”

“Shut up, Alex.” You and Luke both said, turning to face him. Alex surrendered, downing the cocktail to ease his uncomfortableness.

“Wow. It’s like freaky friday…” Reggie whispered, hoping he wouldn’t get shouted out.

Rose turned to face you, holding your arms. “ Please just study in your room. I promise that in an hour they will leave, apart from Luke. He is our guest.”

“You mean a tramp.” You spat, storming out of the studio.

“She didn’t mean that…” Rose assured Luke, who immediately shrugged it off.

“Yes, I did.” You screamed back, hoping up the steps and entering your home.

“She’s wonder-.” Bobby finally spoke. “Wonderfully annoying.” Luke interrupted, storming away from the studio.

“I need a walk. I’ll be back.” Luke whispered, leaving the studio with a ghost of awkwardness.

The welcome amber that aroused Luke from his perfect slumber, replaced with harsh tones of velvet. The crickets were singing away and Luke was still wondering around the streets of Hollywood. His shadow was his only friend, trying to protect him from the people around him. He didn’t know where he was going or how far he was from the Molina’s but he needed to reach a destination.

When Luke found an odd spot, he slowly stuck his body on the wall observing the dusty colours in the sky. They reminded him of you, the way they were formed in beauty but were often known as ugly. He understood your anger but, Luke was sensitive, to say the least. He often cried, too often but he concealed his vulnerability with an egotistical attitude.

“Skywalker….?” He heard a familiar voice. Luke shook his head thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. He boosted his leg off the wall and entered the streets. “Luke.” You screamed, jogging up to him. “It’s rude to not answer when someone calls you.” You educated him. “Didn’t your mother teach you that?”

“Fuck off, andrea.” Luke teethed, walking further away from you. “I don’t want to hear your bullshit. Haven’t you got a test coming up?”

“You remembered?”

Luke didn’t stop but somehow kept the conversation going. “Yes. You told us when you walked in the studio today. I thought you would be in your room, not on the streets of Hollywood.”

“I needed to find you… I felt bad for the things I said.” You whispered, trying to withhold him from walking. “It was rude and insensitive. I’m just not used to having people around…”

“What about your friends? Don’t you have any?”

You shook your head, “Nope. A few but they are all after my sister.”

“Can see that actually. She is beautiful.” Luke gushed, finally turning to face you.

“I know. I hear it all the time.”

“You are too.” Luke blurted, eyes glued to the floor.

When the compliment was shown, you didn’t know how to react. You never got them and it was evidently shown when you immediately stood their quietly. “You hungry?” You said, changing the conversation quickly.

“Starving,” Luke muttered, stuffing his hand in his pockets.

“I know a place we can go to. You like hotdogs?”

“Adore them.” Luke laughed, following your shadow.

“Let’s go get some hotdogs, my treat." 

\- 

"I think this is the best hot dog I have ever tasted.” Luke tasted, taking another strong bite into the bread. Luke wasn’t allowed to have a lot of junk food, mainly due to his mother’s dietary plans to keep her so from having an unhealthy diet. Pizza was only an option whenever he did something good or listened for a change.

“Uncle Tony’s never disappoint.” You mumbled, trying to finish the load of food in your mouth. “How long has sunset curve been a band?”

“About 10 months. It’s been the best 10 months of my life.” Luke gushed, dropping the hotdog down to wipe his face. “How did you become to so clever? I snooped into your bag… pretty impressive.”

“I-I have a lot of free time. As you know, I haven’t got many friends so I used my time to study. It’s the only way I could not feel alone.” You said, fiddling with the straw not wanting to face Luke. You couldn’t handle the judgement, especially his. “Why did you run away?”

“You have me, Nonnie. I’ll be your friend.” Luke nudged, trying to form a smile on your lips. “I don’t really want to bring that up. Next question?”

“Understandable… Do you want some of my fries?” You offer, trying to lighten the mood.

“I thought you don’t share food,” Luke said, snatching a bunch before you could slap his hand away.

“I don’t but, you seemed to finish yours pretty quickly and I’m full so…..”

Luke chuckled, summing the basket of fries. “We have a strange relationship, you and me.”

“Those are the best kinds.” You laughed, resting your head on your hand as you watched the boy gobble the food down.

-

A few weeks went by and the arguments became an ongoing cycle of screams. Every little thing that Luke did annoyed you. He was becoming too comfortable with his living conditions and you couldn’t bear it anymore, no matter how much Rose tried to reason with you.

“Could you stop leaving your dirty clothes around? I seriously don’t want to come home to a pile of shit.” You yelled, picking up his clothes and throwing them at him. “It’s disgusting. We have a laundry basket right there.” You frowned, point directly at the big basket that was next to his guitar.

“I forgot.” He simply said, but that wasn’t good enough for you.

“It’s tiring Luke. I seriously can’t hack this anymore.” You sigh, flopping your body down on the couch. You didn’t like fighting with him, you tried to hold your tongue but sometimes he would push too far.

“You aren’t exactly a saint. Everywhere I go there are posters of mathematical equations or science shit.” Luke listed, but you blocked him out. “You even put a massive poster of vocabulary words on my Fleetwood Mac poster.”

“It’s just a way to help me revise.” You scowled. “I need to ace my exams this year. They are the big ones.”

“It’s messing up my game. I can’t even invite women over because they will think I’m a nerd.”

“What’s wrong with being a nerd, Skywalker?”

“It’s embarrassing. I’m a rockstar, not a sad little person who gets excited when they discover a new element or another way of solving an equation.” He rambled, not even thinking that he was describing you. “It’s weird and unattractive.”

“Fuck you.” You whisper, picking up your stuff and walking away from his presence. “You can have the studio, I’m moving out.”

“Wait, andrea!” Luke yelled but you were already gone. He slouched into the bed, frowning as he replayed the words he just spoke.

Even though it was Luke’s mission to have the studio to himself, he kind of hoped that you would still stay with him. He liked your company, and actually looked forward to seeing you. He was drawn to you, in a way that he never thought he could. You were just Rose’s little sister, nothing more to him. But, from the exchange of insults this partially feud made you surrender, something inside him didn’t add up. He wasn’t happy that he won the studio, he was upset that the cost of it was your feelings to be punctured.

He knew what it was like, it’s how his mother spoke to him. He vowed to himself that he wouldn’t treat another human like his mother did to him. He wanted to be more than that, he wanted to bring good into the world not bad.

-

If Luke has taught you one thing, it would be sneaking into places. He actually committed himself to teach you a class about sneaking out, which you were adamant about but you curiosity his morals. He had some points that you couldn’t argue with, his points were operated on the back of used tissue but it’s the length of how far he went that surprised you.

It didn’t take you that long to master each trick, yourself and Luke were surprised in the rebellion you had inside you. Luke brought out the worst in you, and you brought out the best in him. It’s been a couple of hours since you left the studio, debating into having another round of disputes but, one thing you did like about meeting Luke was him introducing you to Alex’s younger sister, Adelina.

She was a vast opposite to you. She knew all the latest gossip, trends and what boy like. You just invited your comfort zone to burn as you educate yourself on her subjects. She was a beautiful blonde, a natural beauty just like her older brother, Alex. Adelina would tell countless stories about boy experiences, and how they would fight for her hand which you debated since Adelina can exaggerate.

She was your last option to go too. Although she was already kind to you, you did tend to overthink about the possible things she would tell her friends. You would know as she bitches to you about her friends which don’t make you too ecstatic to seeking shelter. Using Luke’s skills, you reluctantly wanted to see if you can be just as cunning as Luke but, apart of you just wanted to use the front door.

A single tap is what you needed to startle Adelina, she has already painted her nails another coat. You always refused beauty, thinking that it was a statement of covering up who you really are. But, Adelina did look beautiful when she curled her eyelashes, she was like a princess.

“Adelina.” You whispered, tapping your finger to the window. Adelina didn’t smudge a look. “Adelina, open up.” You hissed, tapping more aggressively.

Adelina darted her eyes to her window, squealing as she saw you standing on the roof. She dashed towards the window, unlocking the latch to allow you shelter. “What on earth are you doing here?” She asked, forcing you into a hug. “Aren’t you suppose to be kissing the cute boy living in the studio?”

“Ew. Gross. I don’t find him attractive.”

Adelina hummed, “Sure. Anyways, care to explain why you decided to come through my window instead of just knocking?”

“It felt natural.” You shrugged, sitting beside her bed. “Is Alex here?”

Adelina shook her head, “Nope. He had to go see your boyfriend.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend, Addy. He is just a lodger.”

“We all know he is more than just your lodger….” Addy said, wiggling her eyebrows. “You wouldn’t have agreed to the roommate terms if you just saw him as a lodger.”

“He is more relevant to Rose than me. I just happened to communicate with him for the sake of my boredom.”

Adelina had a sceptical look on her face. “I think it’s much more than that…”

You signed, rolling your eyes. “It’s just the way he viewed me today. He just went for me. Told me that I was boring and nerdy.”

“He probably didn’t mean it.” You ignored her comment. “Don’t forget you did call him a tramp too.”

“That was three weeks ago. I apologised and took him out for hotdogs.” You said, forcing a smile at the distant memory. “It’s all forgiven.”

Adelina didn’t even intervene anymore, knowing your stubbornness she wasn’t going to get you to admit anything. “Let’s watch a movie? How about Lady and the Tramp?”

“Very mature, Addy.” You grumbled, lying down on her bed.

Adelina smiled at the compliment, “I know. It could maybe teach you something.”

You chuffed a giggle, “I doubt that.”

Throughout the movie, Adelina kept nudging and hinting at you with the similarities you and Luke had with the movie. She often awwed and booed which got annoying fast, swooning at how romantic a candlelit dinner can be. You hated how the movie symbolised the events of your encounters with Luke; the hatred for another strolls around the town and your very own version of bella notre but with hotdogs.

You soon glimpse at Addy, who was fast asleep with the remote firmly gripped in her hand. You didn’t need to watch the rest of the movie without predicting the outcome.

“Typical ending.” You scoffed, crossing your arms as you waited patiently for something to happen. You weren’t exactly tired, things were playing on your mind that you wish wasn’t.

You disliked him, especially after the stunt he pulled. No apology could ever redeem himself, and you were going to make sure of it. Skywalker may have won the battle but, he is certainly not going to win the war. 

-

When you moderately busted into Adelina’s room, scaring her to death before you threw a pillow at her. You sunk onto her bed, snatching the pillow you just threw and screamed in frustration Adelina knew what this was about.

“So, Luke is here.” Adelina randomly said continuing to flick through the magazine, allowing you to have your moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You paused, taking the pillow away from your face and looking at Addy. “Did you tell him I was here?” You hissed. “You wouldn’t?”

“Calm it. He is probably practising for our Christmas ball, I managed to score them a little gig last minute.” Adelina smirked, shielding her face just in case you threw another pillow at her.

Your jaw clenched as you began to process this information that Adelina purposely forgot to tell you. It wasn’t that the band was due to play, it was more of who you will be going with. Knowing Adelina, boys are already prepping to ask her on Monday leaving you to attend alone which wasn’t going to happen. You were going to prove to Luke that looks aren’t the only reason that boys are interested, you were going to prove to him that intelligence is just as sexy.

“Adelina. We need to find me a date, and if Luke asks, say I have already got one.” You stated, crossing your arms as a small smirk was arising. “I’ll show him.”

-

“I’d love to go to the dance with you.” Adelina beams at Oscar, making you roll your eyes so hard almost causing you to gag from the proposal.

Adelina was at it again, being the first girl to get asked to the snowflake ball. You awkwardly stood there, clapping along with your other classmate forcefully watching Oscar swing Adelina around.

Soon enough, Adelina tugged you towards the bathroom with glee as she let loose of her excitement. You mistakenly joined in, trying to be happy for her. “I know need to find out what to wear, I honestly have nothing to wear. We need to go shopping.”

“Adelina, breathe. It’s like a few weeks away.” You reminded her, shaking your head at the sanity that Adelina had about winter formals.

“You’ll find yours. Someone will ask you. You are Rose Molina’s little sister, you are bound to get asked.” Adelina giggled, fluffing up her hair.

“I’m more than Rose Molina’s sister.” You barked. “I’m just as good as her, Addy.”

“I know. I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to give you some confidence. Your sister was que-” “Yes yes, I know. I have to go.” You whispered, turning your heel and walking out of the bathroom, tears forming in your eyes.

-

You decided to take the long journey home, needing to breathe a little. You weren’t really in the mood to do deal with Luke’s comments, not after the day at school. You were glad that you were Rose Molina’s sister, it helped you get out of gym mostly. But, hearing your only friend seeing you just as the little sister made you second guess everything. You loved Adelina, she was starting to warm up to you and actually got some people to wave at you in the corridor. You were a ghost before Adelina showed up, you owed her but right now, she was in the same category as Luke.

Returning to the studio, you were slightly distressed into opening the doors you didn’t want to communicate with the boy. You simply gave yourself strictly two minutes to gather some gear and head straight into your room, trying to make use of the place. As the door opens, you quickly dart your head around trying to see if your things were in grabbing distances. You looked around the room, everything was the same as before. Your mindmaps were still scattered around, Christmas decorations were the only thing added.

“I was wondering where you were. You doing okay? I’ve been noticing a distinct lack of daggers to my throat recently.”

You froze insight, crushing your eyes shut as you familiarise the voice.

“You aren’t going to say hello?”

You weren’t going to give in to his antics, you were stronger than that. “I think you are looking for this?” He smirked, swinging your stuffed animal in the air. “It’s been keeping me company, quite adorable.”

Mr. Jiggles. The bear your grandma gave you.

“Seriously, andrea? You actually are avoiding me?” He frowned, dropping Mr. Jiggles to your head. You quickly grabbed the teddy and dashed out of the studio, you couldn’t face him.

“andrea, just stop.” Luke shouted, running his hands through his hair. “Can we please just talk?”

Don’t turn around, andrea. Don’t turn arou- “About what? The fact that you were rude, insensitive and just a dick?”

“It’s not like you were a saint either. You said some pretty hurtful things.” Luke was honest, and you hated that. You knew that you did technically start the feud but, you apologised that’s the difference between you and Luke.

“I apologised. I took you out for hot dogs, shared my fries and told you some pretty dark shit.” You fired back, turning to face him.

He was there, present in your garden looking like a sad puppy. His perfect smile was gone, replaced with a mourning frown that you just wanted to disappear.

“You didn’t even let me apologise. You just stormed out, like you always do. You just behave like a child, too weak to stand up for yourself.” He said, walking a little towards you.

“I’m behaving like a child? Say’s the one who is currently a stowaway because their parents didn’t want you playing the guitar. You never stood up for yourself, you ran away like a coward.”

Luke teethed a glare, picking up his pace to suddenly grasp your hip. “Say that again.”

“What? You are a coward? We aren’t that different Luke, you are just like me. We both run away when things get tough and expect fate to make it better.” You whispered, feeling the closeness of him. His scent began to levitate into the air, making your eyes swoon to desire. His eyes were hooked on yours, no emotion was shown expect his nose scrunching.

He suddenly began to trace your lip lighting with his finger, causing you to pout and having the urge to kiss it, to wrap us up in a divet and listen to our heartbeats, watching a cartoon. Your lips feel highly chapped under his light touches but, you couldn’t bring yourself to care at this point. You both intently gaze into each other’s lips, as if every answer was shown. You didn’t want to look up, you couldn’t. Because if you looked up, you may find yourself finally falling for him. Everything that was brewing inside you was known shown at the submission of your face, you didn’t snap or tell him to stop which was dangerous.

“You are so hot when you are mad at me.” He whispered into your ear, giving your arm a slight shiver.

“You’re disgusting and I don’t like you.” You hissed back, it was a lie.

“Then why are you still holding my hand?” He questioned, gripping onto yours to evidently show you that he caught you in a lie. You snatched your hand away, allowing yourself to wiggle out of his web, focusing on getting up those stairs. As your foot reaches the first step, Luke twirls you around and smashes his lips against yours.

You froze insight, stiffness overtook your body making you unresponsive. Luke had to squeeze your hand to reincarnate you, which made your lips melt into his allowing the tension you had for him to be used into the kiss. His kiss wasn’t the same as you saw in the movies, his touch was in steep of passion that ignites serenity that this isn’t a conquest. It was a promise of feelings, a primal desire that every girl wanted.

“How did this even happened? Since when are you, two friends?” Alex said, staring at the both of you.

“We’re not. Keeping your friends close and your enemies closer,” You replied, not returning Luke’s eye contact.

“Intimately close…” Luke continued. “Seduce the enemies, yanno.”

“You can even marry your enemies and poison the wedding cake.” You chuckled, nudging Reggie slightly who gave you a weird laugh.

“Hell, no. I need the cake, don’t bring the cake into this.”

“You are right,” You said calmly. “I went a tad too far, Sorry.”

“Please forget I asked,” Alex grumbled, watching you slowly disappear.

“See ya boys.” You shout back, immediately rushing to the house wall phone to tell Adelina.

-

“He did what?!” Adelina screamed, kicking her legs high in the air as you explained the story for the ninth time.

“He K-I-S-S-E-D me. It was in the spar of the moment.” You said, slowly combing your hair.

you hope it wasn’t.

“I just think he did it out of anger. We were fighting and then we just kissed, it happens.” You shrugged, not really wanting to think too much into the kiss. Was you a good kisser? Was it like how it was done in the movies? Did you use enough tongue? Was tongues involved?

“I think I’m going to get something to drink, want anything?” You asked, placing your brush down.

“Just juice.” She commented back, winking at you.

“What?”

“If you see your boyfriend, tell him to ask you to the snowflake ball…”

“Ha. Never, he isn’t my boyfriend.” You stated again, ignoring the smooches Adelina was giving you.

“Whatever you say……”

-

The day of the snowflake ball arrived, and you still didn’t have a date to the dance. Adelina was keeping positive for you, hoping that Luke would do something but he didn’t. You knew it was just a dumb kiss, a kiss that was used in the spar of the moment to release the anger you before had inside of you.

“I don’t get it… I guarantee that he was going to ask you.” Adelina frowned, applying her mascara on. “I was so certain, andrea…”

You didn’t really say much. You just helped Adelina get ready, making sure everything was perfect. “You look beautiful, Addy…” You whispered, styling her hair into a bun.

“I wish you were coming… you don’t have to even go alone. You can join Oscar and me? We don’t mind.”

You appreciated the offer, but you couldn’t go. As much as Adelina kept persuading you, you still didn’t agree. “It’s fine… I have to help my parent anyways…” You lied through your teeth.

“Well, after the dance I’ll come over. We can watch a movie?” Adelina suggested, chuckling at you through the mirror.

“Perfect. I think you are ready, Addy.” You laughed, applying hairspray. “Belle of the ball.”

Adelina smiled, looking at herself in the mirror gazing at her blue dress. She twirled around, pulling you into a hug. “Thank you, andrea. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Gotcha.” You winked, grabbing your bag and heading out the window.

“How comes you always come and leave from the window?”

You shrugged, “I have no idea.”

You did. It was Luke – that how you both met. He sneaked into the window, seeking for shelter and it was the start of an unusual friendship.

-

“Are you guys ready for this? I heard the girls are going nuts for us. Someone handed me their lunch, like a full lunch meal.” Reggie beamed, stuffing the twinkies in his mouth.

“Gross,” Alex muttered, turning his attention back to Luke.

“I think we should start with Now or Never, it will get them pumping. That’s the aim, right?”

Reggie nodded, throwing the crumbs off his face which accidentally landed on Alex’s jacket.

“Dude. Can you not? Seriously? It’s disgusting and this is vintage.”

Reggie pouted, handing him the last twinkie. “We can half it?”

“I’m– I’m allergic.”

“To TWINKIES? ARE YOU NORMAL?” Reggie screamed.

“Yes. Far normal than you are.” Alex muttered, moving further away from Reggie and his twinkies.

“Focus guys… I was just thinking about-” “andrea?” Alex asked. “I heard that she isn’t coming… Adelina told me before she requested 1000 photos of herself and Oscah.”

Luke shot his eyes up to meet Alex’s, frowning a little. “Wait, she isn’t?”

Alex shook his head, “Addy said she didn’t have a date and didn’t want to be embarrassed.”

“She shouldn’t be embarrassed….” Luke mumbled, hoping that it wasn’t his fault.

Alex shrugged, walking up to his drum set to warm up. “Let’s do a quick practice, we will ace it.”

Reggie smirked, “Righto.”

“Don’t say that.”

Reggie nodded, “You got it, governor.”

-

As soon as everyone left for the night, you cleared off into the studio and made room for you to let loose. You neatly placed Luke’s songbook in a neat pile, replacing it with textbooks. Maths, Science, Art and English. Rewarding your victory for acing the mid-term, you got yourself a fresh drawing pad. You always loved to express your emotions through art, it was like how Luke expressed his emotions through songs.

You were a tad curious about his songbook, knowing that every time you had a fight or a moment, he would write it down. Glancing at the slightly slanted clock, you had enough time to do one sketch. You didn’t have a vision of what you wanted to draw so you allowed your pencil do the work. Fifteen minutes in, you turned the volume higher and began to have your own snowball party, with your pencil as your date.

“Don’t speak, I know what you are thinking!” You sang from your heart, dancing around the studio using one of Alex’s stick to hit anything you came across. “So please stop explainin’” You screamed as the song built up more tempo, you were particularly dancing on the table, stumbling over Luke’s songbooks. You cursed as the book crumpled, opening to a page that was covered in lyrics.

“Unsaid Emily….?” You whisper.

“It’s my mum. Her name is Emily.” Luke spoke, startle you. You quickly turned off the cassette player, standing awkwardly with the book still in your hand.

“I’m sorry… I was dancing and I slipped. I shouldn’t have looked, I’m sorry…” You whisper, handing the book back to him lightly brushing your hand over his. “It’s beautiful… I wish she heard it.”

“She won’t. It’s just something I wrote the day I left…” Luke muttered, shoving the book into his back pocket. “Why weren’t you at the dance?”

Did he notice?

“I just didn’t want to go.” You shrugged, moving back to your canvas.

“I thought you had a date? I heard tha–” “You heard wrong, okay? You were right.” You snapped.

“How am I right?” Luke questioned. “I didn’t even do anything.”

“I-I was embarrassed.”

“About what?”

“Being the only girl without a date. I didn’t want to be humiliated in front of everyone. It’s bad enough that I’m Rose Molina’s baby sister, I didn’t want to be known for being single at a dance.” You grumbled, not wanting to look up at Luke. You didn’t want Luke to see you cry, that meant defeat and you weren’t giving it to him, not this time.

“They are stupid. You shouldn’t think about everyone else. Who cares if you are Rose’s sister? I see you as Nonnie, the girl who always has something to say and manages to keep me grounded.” Luke admitted, placing his finger under your chin. “I see you, andrea.”

“Don’t lie, Luke. You said it yourself, I’m a nerd and unattractive.”

Luke cursed at himself, wishing he never planted those words in your head. “I shouldn’t have said that. It was wrong and none of those things are true.”

“Then why say it, Luke?” You cried, this time looking right at him.

“B-Because I didn’t know what else to say. I just didn’t know how to say my emotions and I just blurted something out. I can’t do commitment, I can’t even confess into liking a girl…I’m not good at this stuff.” Luke whispered, slowly wiping the tears off your cheek.

“Me neither.” You admitted, giving him a small smile.

“How about we just watch a movie? A simple movie that we both like and just forgot about everything for a while.”

“I somehow like that.” You laughed, allowing him room to sit beside you.

“What we watching?” He asked, handing you the remote.

“Jaws.” you both said, laughing.

“We have the most unusual relationship, Skywalker.”

“I’ve missed that nickname.” Luke chuckled, placing his arm comfortably over you.

“I’ve missed you.” You respond, resting your head into his chest. Luke couldn’t help but suppress a smile, he didn’t believe that it took him a month to even confess his somewhat feelings for you. It was strange from him to even have attention from a female, it didn’t even occur to him to fall for someone. He simply ran away to pursue his music career but ended up pursuing a situationship.

As the movie was only halfway in, Luke noticed you falling asleep. Your hands were draped around his waist, and a leg situated on his. He draped the blanket on you, burying his head in the pillow since he couldn’t shift otherwise he would wake you. Luke already was feeling light-headed already, fluttering his eyes as he drifted into a slumber.

He quickly draped the pair of them in the blankets, burying his head against Locus’ shoulder and peering half-heartedly at their plans.

The blankets were warm and comforting, whilst the work was tiresome and boring, so it was hardly a surprise when Felix dozed off. It was even less of a surprise when Locus followed suit.

It took Luke an hour to finally become sleepily, he had too much on his mind to even make himself fall asleep. He was, for the first time, thinking about his parents wondering what they are doing. Questions were circling his mind, frequently asking himself if they actually cared about him or even worried about him never coming back.

The night suddenly draped into the morning, finally allowing Luke’s arm to breath. Luke groaned at the pain, trying to relive it with small circles. His eyes fluttered open, looking around to find himself tangled with you. You somehow managed to linger yourself into his neck, crowning your body onto him.

“andrea…we gotta get up….” Luke whispered, kissing the top of your head trying to wake you up slowly.

“Nope, I want to sleep longer.” You muttered into his neck, gripping your hands tighter around his waist.

“Five mor–” “Holy fuck, andrea?” Adelina screamed, jumping up and down in glee.

“I’m sleeping.” You hissed, covering your head with the blanket. “Skywalker, tell her to leave.”

“I’m not leaving now. You need to tell me everything.” Adelina gushed, tugging the blanket off you and kindly smiling at Luke altering him to leave.

“And that’s my queue to leave..” Luke chuckled, slowly lifting you off him. “I’ll be back, later… I gotta do something.”

“See what you did?” You groaned, hiding your face into the pillow. “I could have slept longer.”

“Bitch. You were cradling Luke friggen Patterson and you care about sleeping?” Adelina chortle, pulling you up. “Tell. Me. Everything.” She moaned, not stopping until you told her everything.

\- 

Two months went by, and yourself and Luke never had one bicker. It was just mainly getting to know each other, learning about each other. The two of you were inseparable, always rooting for each other to do well in gigs and at school. You even managed to get Luke back into school, promising the principal that his grades will rise by the time he takes the exams.

Prior to that, you even used your art skills to the test making them a promising album cover. It took you a few tries but, you aced it after the fourth. Luke showed the guys and they even wanted you to design the t-shirts too.

You both were now laying in bed, in your actual room looking back on the times you both bickered. None of you left the bed that evening, you just wanted to be together.

“As much as I love spending time with you, I do believe there are two people who are dying to see their son. They are probably worried sick, Luke. Have you seen the posters around the town?” You sought, tracing small circles into the palm of his hand hoping the last sentence would give him an urge to do the right thing.

Luke didn’t say anything. He always avoided conversation involving his parents, he simply either changed the subject or blocked the question out.

“I know it’s hard but they should at least know you are safe and not in a ditch being eaten by wolves.”

Luke’s body shifts, turning to face yours. He lightly traces your collarbone, murmuring little compliments to your skin. He idolises the way your hair springs when he loops his finger around. His other hand slowly lifts your chin so your eyes could meet his. “You don’t know them. They only care about grades. Not once, have they heard me play or even bothered to come to a gig.”

“Your gigs don’t scream parent-friendly.” You sassed, looking straight into his mellow hues of brown infusions of a light tone of green. “I wouldn’t want to see my child take his shirt off in front of horny teenagers.”

Luke laughed a little, turning to look at you with a small smile. “Our child isn’t even allowed to leave the house.”

You winch a smile, the words that fell from his lips made your heart swoon. You weren’t expecting Luke to say something so sentimental. Luke never talks about his future. Sure, he would talk about Sunset Curve winning Grammys but, he never mentions having a future with you.

“Our child, hmm?” You say teasingly.

“Who wouldn’t want babies with you? You are the most beautiful, amazing, smart and sassy person I have ever met. I’m just darn lucky to be spending the late hours of the morning with a Molina.” Luke gushes, peppering your face with kisses.

All the Molina’s were beautiful to Luke but you were different. You weren’t drawn to him by lust or his brick to fame. It was purely daily lectures about his decision making. It had taken a while for both of you to feel comfortable, but he admired that you kept him grounded. He loves having someone around to notify him of his flaws, although he stubbornness did cause small feuds he really did try to understand, he wants to become a better man for you.

You allowed him to be himself, and not having to hide who he is like he occasionally did with his parents. You told him that he should be proud of what he has achieved at such a young age. He has succeeded so much and barely gave himself credit. He felt something real, something he didn’t mind having spiral around in his brain.

He wasn’t afraid.

“I mean it,” Luke states, rolling himself onto you. “You inspire me… to be a better person.”

You look lovingly at him. The small particulars that kept you from kissing were suddenly breaking. His confession makes you realise that the feelings are not one-sided. If someone told you that you would fall in love with Luke Patterson, you would have laughed. The connection didn’t feel real, you occasionally will pinch yourself to check if this wasn’t a dream.

“Whatcha thinking about, pretty girl?” Luke asked, studying the concentration in your eyes. He admires the way your nose would crinkle when something is brewing in your mind.

“I think you should still go and talk to them…. just let them know that you are safe .” You blurted out, biting your lip harshly as you saw his sudden reaction change.

Luke hesitated and replied with a tender kiss. He knows deep down that you were right, but he didn’t want to admit defeat. He simply engaged in the process, nodding slowly to give you a sense of achievement.

“Fine. I’ll do it. Just, come with me. I don’t know if I could do it alone…”

“Of course baby. I’ll be right beside you.” You whispered, brushing your hand through his chestnut locks. Luke looks at you with admiration, his head moves slowly to meet your own. He plants small kisses around your face purposely involving your lips. You drift your hand to the hem of his white shirt, cupping the fabric.

“Take it off.” He whispered tracing his lips down your cheek and resting on your lips. The kiss obliterated every thought. The worries of tomorrow evaporate like a summer day. You both were never this intimate and he had no wish for the intimacy to end. He savours your lips, quickening your breath to match his. The shirt was fitted onto the floor, witnessing two teenagers falling in love.

Your hands ghosted over his tanned skin, carefully drawing up his body, over his abs and chest. You elope your arms around his neck, feeling his exposed skin touch yours. Luke parts away from your swallowen lips, gently taking his time to journey to your neck. He gives a small peck to one section to notify his next move, he begins to pull a section of your skin between his lips and suck until there was a fresh mark. In the moment of Luke alerting that you were his and only his, your hands found their way to move back down to his hips, unbuckling his belt. The clinking sound causes Luke to bury his lips to your neck, pulling another chuck to make your life a little difficult the next day.

“My sweet girl…” Luke whispered into your neck, roaming his hands against your shirt unbuttoning so he can ravish your skin with admiration. He reduced the fabric away from your body, tenderly kissing the innocent away. You spoke out a moan, feeling his paw-like hand unclip your bra feeling the raucous gale tease your skin. Teasingly, he aroused you with soft pecks to your nipples, seeing the innocent shine right through you.

“You gorgeous girl.” He complimented, sending another kiss to your lips whilst his hand travelled to your shorts. “May I?”

You nod, seeding his experience as he successful removed your shorts. His thumb brushes past your sweet spot, feeling the wetness bleed through your panties. He smirked watching you shyly rest your hands on your face.

“Don’t hide. I’m glad I make you feel this way.”

You slowly removed your hands from your face, watching his eyes admire your blush. He sweetly peppered your stomach, still keeping his eyes fixated on your expressions. “Can I taste you?”

You respond with a moan, hosting a little of your body as his thumb rubbed your panties, letting the wetness smudge around your clit. You begin to whimper, feeding into his touch like it was the only thing keeping you alive. He took his glance off you as he seductively used his teeth to remove your underwear, squirming at the bareness of your body. He delicately kissed your clit, entwining your hands with his own as he began to be familiar with your taste. He gave you one last look before devouring his tongue within you.

eYou sucked on your lower lips, gnawing softly as you felt his tongue spiral inside you. The sound exiting your lips was croaking, arching your back from the sheets as he held tighter to your hands. “Oh my god.” You breathlessly whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt Luke’s warm tongue ignite in and out of you. He was prepping you, massaging your walls before he would insert himself inside you. “Lucas..” You moaned, gripping tighter on his hands.

For a slightly moment Luke contemplated up at you, watching your beautiful feature become flustered from such a short tease. He adored the expression you gave him, himself blushed at how good he made you feel.

“Why’d you stop?” You frowned, slowly fluttering your eyes open. Luke chuckled, giving your stomach a light kiss. “You want me to carry on baby?”

You nod eagerly, causing his voice to disappear and tongue to go back into action. He gripped tight around your hips, pulling your body down so he could go further in. Your moans were ringing in his mind to make him go faster, the loud chords visioned your expression inside his mind whilst he concentrated on making your first orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum…” You whined, tightly gripping the sheets to allow the juice to exhale. Luke sucked harshly, wanting to taste every little drop you gave him. He levitated his head, watching you squirm with pleasure. “You did so well, baby. You even tasted so good, luckily I skipped dessert.”

A flush of light coral creeps across your cheeks, Luke never fails to praise you. He lightly bit his lip, giving you a little tease of what your moans have done to him. He covered his body over you completely, resting his face between your perky breasts as he levels his body down to alert you of his boner.

“You feeling that?” Luke groans into your skin, cherishing the luxury he has. You leaned forward, cupping his face to look up at you. He whined wanting to be buried into your breasts. “Baby….”

“I want it, Luke.” You whispered as your foreheads touched.

“You sure, baby? You already did so much.” He said, not wanting to pressure you into going all the way.

“Please. I want to be close to you. I want you.” You pleaded with him. Luke groaned as he seared a kiss from you.

“If you ever feel uncomfortable, you must let me know okay?” Luke states, brushing the strands of hair away from your face. You nod, slowly resting your back onto the bed watching Luke slip his dick from the material of his boxers, lining himself up with your wet entrance. “You sure you want this, baby? It’s going to hurt…” He purred, giving your breasts a loving kiss.

“Yes. Please… I nee-” You whimpered before choking out a loud moan as Luke inserted inside you, burying his dick into your folds. He felt the tightness around his dick, teething as he slowly began to rhythm making you feel less sore. “You okay, baby?” He muttered, beginning to thrust against you with slow movements to prepare you for the fast ones.

“God. It’s like my dick was created for you. You taking me so well.” He grinned, planting small kisses around your face to ease the pain. Your eyes were tight shut, moans escaping louder as he slowly picks the pace up. “Eyes open, baby. Want to see my pretty girl.”

You cry out out a soft moan, whimpering as Luke went without warning. You feel the same feeling build up as Luke thrust into you, gasping as Luke used the advantage to bit on your breast to make you feel pleasure everywhere. “You are doing so well baby.”

You moan louder in response, taking him so well and managing to keep your eyes open. Luke began to moan with you, thrusting in harder as he admires the flustered face. “You just look so beautiful. Even when I’m fucking you, you are glowing.” He reminded you, letting a small giggle roll off your lips. “You close baby?” Luke hummed, closing his eyes as he buried his head into your neck.

He continued to slap his hips against yours, panting into your throat as you melted your head into the pillow, manoeuvring your hands up and down Luke’s back. As Luke harshly thrust inside you, your nail tore through him causing him to let out a growl. “I deserved that…” Luke muttered, and you only respond with another moan.

As your second orgasm began to arise, Luke felt it coming wanting to use the time to thrust harder, almost slamming. Groans and Grunts were gravitating around you, feeling the high ending as Luke could feel you coming to the second orgasm. He gave you one last thrust and spill his cum inside you, as you began to release. His high was slowly drowning but he still sent light thrust inside you, not wanting to break the intimacy you both had. “You did so well, darling. Want to stay in you forever” Luke whispered cupping your cheeks to see the tiredness in your eyes.

“Mhm… Don’t pull out..” You whisper, feeling your jelly-like legs sink into the sheets. Your eyes begin to flutter as your body runs down. Luke lightly kisses your cheek as he watches your eyes slowly close. Not wanting to wake you, he pulled the blanket over him and rested his head in your neck hearing your heartbeat speed up. Your body was still calming down from the pleasure and Luke’s sight began to dissolve, as he fell into a slumber.

-

The dusty shades of an exotic orange bleached through staining the bodies of warmth. A gentle block of sunlight beamed onto Luke’s body, showing the scarlet starches you embedded last night. The tearful blocks of prussion blue and a light shade of plum scattered messily around your neck engraved your skin, giving the sunlight a streak of giggles. Luke was still wrapped snuggly around your body. He didn’t dare to leave the warmest of your skin, he was in fact still inside you. Shortly after, his phone became to chime every minute causing you to shift a little which ended with a slight whimper.

“Skywalker, the phone” You hummed in a whisper, gently combing his chocolate locks. 

“Mhm, it can go to voicemail. I’m warm…” He whispered back, latching onto your waist. “You comfortable, baby?" 

"Still hurts…” You whined, feeling the walls tense as Luke annoyingly started to get more comfortable. 

“I’m going to pull out baby, I’ll go slow.” He assured you, rising his head from your neck and slowly pulling out. He heard soft cries coming from your eyes causing him to feel sorry for you. 

“I’ll go and run you a bath, stay here baby.” He called, jumping off the bed and jetting towards the bathroom. You smiled lightly at how caring he is, not really noticing it before. His phone began to chime again, and you finally picked it up. 

“Skywalker’s phone." 

"andrea, Give me Luke. I need to tell him some good news.” Alex screamed from the other line of the phone. 

“He’s running a bath, what’s the big news?” You curiously asked, peeping your head around to see if Luke was done.

“We are playing Opherum baby. We play tonight, so tell Luke he has to get ready.” Alex cried, which you responded with a massive scream.

“Luke! Lucas! Get your ass in here.” You yelled, hearing him jump from the bathroom. 

“What is it? What happened? Are you pregnant?” Luke asked, running to your side. 

“No, you idiot. Alex just said you are playing the Opherum, You finally got your dream baby.” You cheered watching Luke’s eyes water. 

“No fucking way. I need to go rehearse. I need to go…” Luke frantically began to wail his emotions, forgetting about the small promise he made you. 

“Go, baby. I’ll take my bath alone. I’ll see you tonight." 

Luke frowned, "You sure baby? I want to make sure you are okay…" 

You gently caressed his cheek, stealing a small kiss. "Go. I’ll catch up with you later." 

"Sweet.” Luke chuckled, quickly changing. “Make sure you take it easy." 

"Gotcha.” You responded, watching him leave your room. You were happy that he finally got his dream but a little sad that he forgot about going to make amends with his parents. In under half an hour, you finally managed to get into the bath squeezing your eyes shut as the hot water stung you. As you lightly began to be comfortable, you thought that if Luke couldn’t make amends, you could. 

You didn’t want to medal but, you never know what might happen. 

\- 

The knock came quietly as you were giving yourself mixed signals if you should really medal with a family, Luke’s family that wasn’t exactly inviting according to Luke. You bit your lip, hearing the silence take over your mind warning you to turn around and go see him rehearse. You obeyed this time, forcing your body around to walk away but, the faint noise of the door opening made you froze cursing under your breath. 

“May I help you?” The women’s voice yearned around your mind, her voice was dainty but broken. You could sense the agony in her volume that she hoped it was his son. 

“I-I, um andrea Molina… I’m a friend of your son’s.” You whispered, turning to face the delicate figure cracking a small smile.

“You know where he is?” She asked with a little more enthusiasm. You could hear the sense of relief when she told her that he was safe in her home. 

“I didn’t think he would ever find a girl. He didn’t even take an interest.” She smiled, causing you to blush a little. 

“I just wanted to come by and tell you that his band is playing the Opherum tonight… it’s such a huge deal for them and it would be wonderful if you came.” You politely ask, squinting your eyes shut hoping they wouldn’t send you away. 

“We’ll come.” She surprisingly said, causing you to open your eyes. 

“Perfect. They start at 8. Just tell them you are my guests.” You smiled, running to give her a hug. “Thank you." 

"Anything for my boy to come home, we miss him." 

"He misses you too, trust me.” You smiled, letting go of the embrace. 

“It’s nice to meet you, andrea.”

“You too, Mrs Patterson." 

\- 

"Four minutes before you go. Get yourself ready.” The assistant tells the boys who’ve been eagerly looking out to see who has come. Luke cracks a little smile when he sees you in the crowd, talking away to a very familiar figure. He furrows his eyebrows, thinking it was another of his dream and called Reggie to get a second look.

“Reg, Whose andrea talking too?" 

Reggie peeped his head out from the curtain, sending a goofy grin to the crowd. He slightly shifted his head to andrea, seeing her drinking a cocktail and talking to Luke’s parents.

"Your parents?- WHAT WAIT?” Reggie screamed altering the guests to the stage. Luke pulled Reggie’s face to him and lightly slapped him. 

“W-Why are they here?” Luke stammered, feeling a little rusty when he tries to play a chord. 

“They came to support you.” Alex encouraged, placing his hand on his shoulder. “You’ve got this, Skywalker." 

"You go on in 5!” The assistant called, pulling them to their starting positions. “You ready?" 

All four boys nodded, turning their hands to say good luck to another before the curtains open and they began to play. Everyone was cheering, throwing their hands around as Luke sang their songs. Reggie was fooling around on stage, bringing fans up to experience the sunset curve experience. 

When a slow song came on shuffle, Luke automatically set his eyes on you. He crouched down, sitting on the stage as he asked the security guard to bring you forward. You bit your lip, feeling the heat rise on your cheek. You both stare into each other’s eyes, forgetting about the screams around you. He began to sing the song, making you twirl around. You then pulled his mother other, grinning as Luke’s eyes began to well up with surprise. He gave you one last wink, leaving you to praise the others whilst he sang the last remains to his mother who wore a smile. 

When the lights dimmed, Luke hunched a smile to you saying thank you. Luke returned back to the stage to close their gig. 

"Thank you, we are sunset curve….” Luke screamed. 

“Tell your friends!” Reggie scored, causing Alex to roll his eyes. 

As the band walked off stage, they all remote to a group hug grinning at their accomplishment. Luke was the first to break the table, as he heard footsteps approach. It was his parents. Luke didn’t know how to react, he was nervous but somehow relieved that he managed to show his parents what music means to him and how far he has come. 

“You were amazing, son.” His dad spoke first, latching his hand on Luke’s shoulder, squeezing a little.

“Thanks, Paps.” He chuckled, pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m sorry, Lucas. Forever doubting the talent. You were beautiful out there.” His mother whispered, breaking the two apart so she could finally hug her son. 

Luke engulfed into her into a hug, squeezing tight as he didn’t want to let go. Apart of him felt like this was a dream, and Reggie pinched him to alert him it wasn’t. 

“It means a lot you came, mum. How comes you changed your mind?” Luke questioned, as he didn’t remotely know why his parents were here. 

“Ask the beautiful girl. She is the one that persuaded me to come. She’s beautiful, Luke.” His mother gloated, watching you enter the scene. Luke smiled, agreeing as he pulled you into a hug. He hosted you up, twirling you around saying thank you. 

“We will get going, Lucas. I hope you come back home..” His mother instituted and Luke turned to face you. 

“Oh definitely. I need my garage.” You whine, chuckling as you gave him a small kiss. 

“It all started with the garage.” Alex chuckled, twirling his drum stick around his fingers. 

“We should get something to eat? I’m thinking of hot dogs.” Luke suggested, looking over at his bandmates who all agreed. “You coming, andrea?" 

"I’m probably going to get home…. unlike you, I have an essay to write. I’ll see you at home, Skywalker.” You chimed, kissing him slowly. 

“I love you.” You whispered into the kiss. 

“I love you.” He smiled, giving you one last kiss as his bandmates pulled him away. “I’ll see you in a minute." 

\- 

It all happened to fast for your liking. The sirens blaring in your ears as you watched them circle the building. You hissed at the harsh violence of the sirens glaring over your body. The mixture of red and blue levitating you into finding out what’s happened. The girls began to scream in the distance, tears were forming in adults eyes as the ambulance trailed three bodies into the van. 

"N-No….” You whispered, dropping the guitar Luke gave you and ran to the truck. You screamed noticing Luke’s jean bag that had a lot of stickers attached to it thrown in the van. The officers tangled you away, but they didn’t succeed. You freed yourself from the walls that kept you away from him, away from your friend and demanded you stay in the van. 

“M'am. I have to ask you to leave.” The nurse spoke, trying to get you off the van. She mistook you as a fan. 

“No. He is my boyfriend.” You yelled, taking his hand in yours. “Please, save them." 

"I’ll do my best." 

You shook your head, "No. You save them. Save them all. They are only 16. They haven’t even begun living. Please.” You begged, tears gushing down like a loose dam. You couldn’t lose him, not after the journey you had. The Nurse slowly saw no responses from either of the boys, a tear leaking down her cheek as she turned to face your trembling figure. 

“W-Why did you stop?” You choked out, flushing the tears away. The nurse didn’t talk but brought you into a hug and allowed you to soak the guilt in her jacket.

“I’m so sorry, hunny. I’m so sorry." 

You stayed in her arms all the way to the hospital where each boys parents were waiting. Your family was present too, watching you as you fell to the floor with agony. Rose immediately ran to your side, pulling you into a hug as you wailed their names out. Adelina couldn’t bear the cries coming from your mouth. She stumbled her body to yours, and you pulled her into the hug.

It wasn’t just you who lost someone, everyone in the room had lost a legend that was supposed to live on. Your story wasn’t over, it was only beginning to start and they robbed that from you. They robbed it from Mr Peters and Mrs Mercer, but once the loud cries stop you felt a soft hand press against your shoulder causing the hug to deteriorate. 

"andrea…” Emily spoke softly crouching down to your level. 

“I’m sorry, Mr and Mrs Patterson. I’m so sorry.” You sniffled, as they both pulled you into a hug.

“Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault at all. I just wanted to say thank you for allowing us to rekindle with our son. You made that happen, and I know as of right now he is here… he is always going to be here.” She whispered in your hair, as his father rubbed circles on your back. 

As the night unfolded into a cold winter’s morning, you were still present at the hospital. You laid your body on the three-seater, trying to make yourself awake up from this horrible dream. Emily was with you, wanting to say her goodbye before they discharged them. You, couldn’t keep your eyes off Luke. You cursed yourself for being so mean to him, running away when you could have spent that in his arms. 

A small magazine was seated on the table, a cover of Luke Skywalker was front page. You didn’t think much of it, considering you wasn’t into the voodoo. As you forced yourself to stand up, the page turned to into black which caught your attention. You rubbed your eyes, thinking it was the sleep that was playing tricks on your mind. You watched the pages flip to a page where a poster of Sunset Curve was printed. 

“Tell your friends…..” You whispered, allowing the gale to consume you. 

“I love you, Skywalker." 

-

Twenty-five years past and everything wasn’t exactly going the way you planned. Your sister’s anniversary was coming up and you weren’t prepared to go through another year of grief. You were still living at the house, helping your brother in law and his kids with day to day activities. 

Julie was the one that was struggling the most, she didn’t know how to cope with the loss of her mother. You understood her pain, anger and confusion into why they take all the good people away. You always told her that she is looking down on you but, like once, that wasn’t enough. 

However, your three-year-old child was the glue into keeping the family alive and even helping Julie put a smile on her face. You did go through a painful divorce which only ended up you living in the house, with your sister since you wasn’t planning on going to New York again. 

Ever since Ray decided to put the house up for sell, you immediately hated the idea and urged Julie to play so they could keep the house. Julie never really asked why you pushed so hard until that night where she was faced with three beautiful ghosts that she had no recollection off. 

"Who are you guys?” Julie stepped back, holding a cross in front of her.

“Sunset Curve,” Luke spoke, walking closer to Julie as he figured he noticed you from somewhere.

“Sunset Swerve?” Julie repeated and Luke threw his hands in the air. “Why is it every Molina get’s the name wrong.” Luke hissed, causing Julie to be even more confused.

“How did you know my last name?" 

Alex and Reggie darted their eyes at Luke, who was looking around the room. "Oh my god. Guys, it’s my couch." 

"Your couch? Nuh-Uh, it belongs to my aunty.” Julie said, holding the cross nearer to Luke’s face. 

“This is giving me serious de ja vu.” Luke mumbled, looking over at the boy who awkwardly stood back. 

“What are you on about?” Julie asked, looking at Luke who dished his hand in the couch. “Sweet, I knew I would find this. And here’s me thinking andrea had doubted me. Honestly that girl.”

“andrea? How do you even– andrea!” Julie screamed, and Luke suddenly jumped out hiding behind his friends. 

“Whoa, calm down there.” Alex nervously chuckled, looking around the room. “My old drum set." 

As Alex retreated to his drums, he began to see if could plan a tune. Reggie followed after, strumming his guitar as Luke was the only one left. He bit his lip and a guitar landed in front of him, his red guitar that you brought him. 

"Sweet.”

“To answer your question, andrea and Luke go way back,” Alex commented, looking over at Reggie who nodded. Luke didn’t say anything, he was too mesmerized by his guitar being in his hand. As the boy continued to play, Julie didn’t hear your footsteps as she was trying to figure out what she had just done.

“What the heck is that noise? Julie – I told you not to play when Luke is sleepi–holy fuck” You breathed, daring your eyes from boy to boy. You slowly walked back, hitting your back towards the door. “No. This isn’t funny.” You cried, crouching down as you couldn’t believe what you were seeing. 

Luke wanted to comfort you as he used too. He wanted to wrap you in his arms and sing you over the rainbow to calm your nerves. You were still the same to him, just a tad taller. He couldn’t believe you were here, in the place where you met him. It felt like yesterday for him but, for you it was years.

“It’s really me, nonnie. I’m somehow home.” He whispered, walking closer to you. 

“I-I watch you go into the ground… I thought you died." 

"We did die. We are now ghosts.” Reggie said calmly, giving Julie a wink.

“I’m slightly confused. Aunty, you know the guys?” Julie suppressed confusion which you confirmed with a nod. 

“You know the story about the adventures of Skywalker and Nonnie?" 

Luke shook his head, "We are a storybook?" 

"It was my favourite story.” Julie strangeling stated, reminiscing the times when her mother tucked her into her bed and told the story. 

“It was about Luke and I. It was based on my relationship with Skywalker.” You laughed, biting your lip as you heard Julie scream a little. 

“No way. Dude? You screwed my sister?” Julie yelled, looking at the both of you. 

“Onc-” “Don’t you even dare.” You stated. 

“Even when you are a ghost, she somehow has more balls than you.” Alex laughed, leaving his drums to give you a warm hello. As each boy attempted to hug you, a small waddling figure enters the garage staring straight at the boys. 

“You’re a mum, Julie?” Reggie questioned, watching the small toddler tumble to the ground. Julie shook her head, making eye contact with her aunty who is cradling the toddler. 

“He is mine. He’s my bundle of joy.” You laughed, blowing kisses to his forehead. 

“He’s beautiful.” Luke gushed, as tears formed in his eyes. You smiled, placing your toddler down allowing him to explore Luke. 

“What’s his name?” Alex blurted out, watching the toddler feel Luke’s coat. 

“Luke.” Your son stumbled out, playing with the loose string on Luke’s coat. Luke froze, looking up to see your face. You slowly nodded, wiping the tears away as you watched how your son interacted with Luke so casually. 

“You never guess what, buddy?” Luke whispered, ruffling his curls. Baby Luke titled his head, chewing on his top as he waited for Luke to finish his sentence. 

“My name is Luke, too."


	2. screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke makes an expectations just for you.

Reason One: His Cardigan

Luke hates other people in his clothes. It’s designed for his body and only his. He isn’t the type to hand someone his jacket when someone is cold or loan someone his cardigan especially his cream with black lines.

It’s off-limits and everyone knows the consequences.

It was an original piece of vintage he found in a store that was turning into a hairdressers. He hated that his favourite thrift shop was replaced with another stupid salon, which you agreed strongly. Luke knew he had to dive deep into the store clearance to gather all the art that people were blinded to see.

“Can you believe that this shop is actually going? It’s my favourite thrift find.” Luke’s saddened voice made you feel empathy for the curly boy.

“I know. Keith was a legend.” You smiled as you tugged Luke to walk away from the store. “I will never forget when he gave me my first flare jeans. I still have them.”

“Those are rad. I like them.” Luke smiled, making you blush a little.

“Did you manage to find anything?”

Luke nodded, “This cardigan. It’s fucking soft as ever.”

You laughed at his enthusiasm. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yup. Off-limits.” He chuckled, taking your hand to grab some ice-cream.

A week passed and Luke decided to bring the jackpot to the beach, where his friends including you were splashing around the transparent cerulean ocean. Luke was too focused on his song lyrics to even enjoy the blazing orbit that shines down onto his exposed skin. He heard the screams coming from afar, luring him into the angelic curls but he lightly refused.

Summoned into his dwan, his friends approached their base crackling laughs from the events that occurred you caved onto your towel, drying your glistening body. You looked over at Luke who was still drawn to his songbook, Alex pushed you to break his trance.

“Luke? You good?” You asked, slumping your body against his. He didn’t look twice, he was still engaged with his lyrics. Your head turned to face Alex’s who only shrugged his shoulders, which immediately forced you to take off.

“Has anyone seen my jacket?” You frowned, rummaging through your bag to seek the jacket you knew you brought with you. Everyone shrugged, apart from Reggie who eagle-eyed the lifeguard.

“Just use Luke’s.” Willie, being the smartest of the group suggested whilst fixing up a sandcastle. Alex smirked, nodding in approval before helping his boyfriend.

You shrugged and wrapped the cardigan around, smiling comfortably as you found his scent. You were gazing at the sight of Julie and Flynn surfing, laughing when Flynn yeeted off the board.

“You going to help us, y/n? We could use the imagination of the group.” Willie called, hitting Alex lightly on the chest as he knocked another tower down. You agreed, lifting your body off the towel to attend the couple sandcastle extravaganza.

In the heat of the sun, Luke couldn’t bear to wear his thumbs any longer. He finally snapped out of his heat, looking around to remember why he was here. He flaunted his curly locks, tying it back whilst trying to seek his friends.

When he scrutinizes the fabric wrapped warmly around your body he was furious. The sight of your soaked hair dripping down the smooth outline got his blood boiling. He didn’t even need to explain or open his mouth before Reggie screamed capturing your attention along with the love birds.

“Take it off.” Luke seethed through his teeth, marching his feet through the sand. You immediately turned your body, falling right into the perfectly built castle.

“Fuck, sorry Willie.”

“Sorry? Willie? Are you insane?”

You again, furrowed your eyebrows unsure into why Luke was giving you the eyes of the devil. “I ruined his sandcastle, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that.” He glared at the cardigan.

“It’s just a cardigan, Luke.”

Luke’s eyes widen in response. Both Alex and Willie stepped away from the chaos, altering Julie and Flynn.

“It’s not just a cardigan. It’s mine. It belongs to Luke.” He breathed. “My name is Luke.”

“Nice to meet you.” You chuckled trying to lighten the mood but he didn’t even spring a smile.

“Seriously. Why do you always take my stuff? Can’t you just pack your own stuff?” Luke interrogated you, making your cheek flush as you noticed that everyone was watching. Not wanting to create tension between the group, you aggressively took the cardigan off shoving it right into his chest.

“Than-” Luke watched you run towards the line of huts. You ignored Julie and Flynn’s calls which made Luke feel a slight bad for his outburst.

“Are you happy now?” Julie asked, running after her friend leaving Flynn to judge the boy.

The immense colour of sapphire dripped into a herbal yellow and a splash of orange, y/n wasn’t at the base which made Luke feel more guilty. It was campfire Friday which was a tradition that you decided to start in order to celebrate the week of constant classes. Luke always loved the idea, as he could show his new chords or songs to his friends.

He was slightly off-key when the fire was lit. Reggie and Alex already covered a Jason Mraz song to lighten the mood but Luke wasn’t even riffing he was too distracted with his dramatic outtake on you.

You eventually returned not wanting the group to be divided especially today so with Julie’s advice you decided to return back, giving everyone a little happiness to their week of endless schedules.

“You’re back.” Luke smiled, standing up but you ignored his gesture of a hug by snuggling against Flynn. Flynn gave you a little nudge to see if you were okay which you responded with a short smile.

“Who’s up first?” You asked, looking around to see if anyone wanted to start off a melody. Julie cleared her throat and began to sing a cover of Bon Jovi to make the mood match the burning fumes of the fire. Whilst Julie was singing, Flynn began to dance around causing you to find warmness somewhere else.

You eyed around to see if there was something to cover your exposed arms but no towel was in sight. Luke, of course, was snuggled tightly strumming his guitar that you loved hearing. You didn’t even see his shadow walk towards your own before he blinded your vision with his cardigan.

“Wear it.”

You tracked his body, focusing on his perfect smile wanting to make sure you weren’t dreaming.

“Please. I know you forgot your jacket and it’s pretty chilly.” Luke chuckled, slowly placing the cardigan around you. The smile that grew onto your lips made Luke blush, a hot pink drizzled lightly onto his cheeks as he watched your body fit it so well.

“It looks good on you.” He winked and patched his gaze to Willie who gave him a shuttle wink.

“Thanks. I’m sorry for not asking…” You whispered not wanting to draw away the chaos that Flynn and Julie were creating.

“It’s no biggie. It looks better on you than on me.”

You lightly placed your head on his shoulder, watching the fire blend with the salty air. Luke was too focused on you to even listen to the debate Reggie and Alex were having.

He knew from the gesture you just pulled he was screwed. He didn’t even think that he would ever let someone else wear his clothes, he wasn’t even sure why he let you.

It just seemed right.

Reason Two: Homework

Luke avoided any sense of homework. He always managed to come up with an excuse to avoid solving an equation or writing his thoughts on a dead poet.

Homework to Luke was like a child being forced to eat their vegetables. He didn’t like the way homework took over his life. He didn’t see the point in doing it, as he knew that maths won’t land him a gig at Madison Square Gardens. He thought homework was like the plague, a dangerous spread of bacteria that forced the likelihood of young adults to spend each awaking tik on irreverent subjects that will have no purpose in years to come.

“Luke. Have you done the homework I set two days ago?” Miss Franks questioned, raising her eyebrow. Luke only shook his head, not even trying to figure out another reason into why he didn’t do it.

“I simply didn’t agree with the terms of Algebra. I couldn’t recall needing to solve X to play at MSG.”

Miss Franks huffed in annoyance. She just wanted Luke to complete one sheet, a simple sheet of algebra to understand where Luke stands in maths.

“I love the enthusiasm of playing in MSG but, in order for you to even accomplish that… you must do your homework. I didn’t even make it difficult this time.” Miss Franks went on for a while causing the class to confine into something else.

“I don’t eve–”

“Luke, seriously? Just say you’ll do it again and leave it.” Flynn hissed with a stink eye to discomfort Luke.

Miss Franks signed, making her way back to the front of the class. It was bad enough she wasted fifteen minutes trying to persuade Luke to even give it a shot. She knew his potential and her teaching abilities scored her a perfect solution.

“I’ll be back in five minutes. andrea, you are in charge.” Miss Franks winked, jogging out of the class heading straight to the head teacher’s office.

“Where do you think she is going?” Reggie asked.

“Not entirely sure. I just don’t get why he won’t do his homework? It’s not even that hard?” You ranted to Reggie who was zoned out due to his constant stares at Kayla.

Five minutes passed and Miss Franks came back, followed by Headteacher Miss Campbell. Luke automatically closed his songbook, shoving it under his book as he couldn’t afford another week without his thoughts.

“Luke Patterson and andrea Y/L/N. My office.” Miss Campbell announced creating a stack of stares from their classmates. You immediately looked over at Miss Franks, but she only squeezed your shoulder hinting nothing bad is going to happen.

“I brought you both here to make a deal.”

You and Luke exchanged confused looks.

“I was thinking that andrea can help you with your homework. Being top of the class and acing every test given gave me an idea that could spark Luke’s ability to actually graduate and andrea to use this opportunity which will be noticed by universities.”

“Absolutely–” “N-Yes.” You interrupted before Luke even got to turn down the offer.

“You won’t regret this.” You beamed, hoisting your body up. Luke snuck into his chair, grunting at the offer that was made. Miss Campbell handed you all the assignments that Luke needed to complete before the term ended.

“I know I won’t.”

It had taken almost a week to convince Luke to try and write something down. An exhausting terror of constant brides that didn’t work, only on Reggie. Luke caved every meeting for a swirl of a gig at the local bar. He constantly made excuses that made it impossible to get him into the same room as you.

“Luke, seriously? Just one hour of homework and then you can play as much as you want.” You whined at him.

“I’m not doing it. If you are so adamant into doing homework than do mine.”

You surprisingly did think of that, a simple way to succeed but Julie talked it out of you.

“I just– it’s not even that hard. It’s a simple review of a book that we read in class.”

“I didn’t read it,” Luke smirked, turning his body back to his original muse; his guitar.

You growled in anger, the immense boiling point decided to explode. “I can’t even believe you. I only asked for one thing, Luke. One thing. I never ask you for anything. I just wanted to show Miss Campbell I’m capable of getting into my dream school. You know how much going to Stanford means to me. You know the extra work, hours and time I put it. I know you think homework is for nerds and irrelevant but, for some people, it’s their only escape.”

He knew about Stanford. He knew the reason why this meant so much to you. He was the only one that you trusted with your secret. A secret, not even Julie, your best friend even knew.

Knowing that Luke probably didn’t listen to your rant, you decided to leave the basement. You ignored every call that he gave. The sound of your name fainted into the background, grunting to yourself at how a friend won’t even consider your feelings.

Luke harshly threw the darts onto the board, cursing through every throw at how selfish he was. He remembered the night you both spent sharing dark secrets to another, whilst the rest got drunk over another band success. Luke manoeuvred himself away from the darts board and dived for his phone.

Luke: Jules, Do you know what book we are reading in class?

Julie: Romeo and Juliet. I have a spare.

Luke: Thank you.

As the school bell rang, Luke immediately dashed his way towards your locker.

It was next to his. He ambushed everyone who got into his way, not even apologising for the books thrown to the floor. He witnesses your body against the locker, communicating with Alex whom immediately locked eyes with Luke.

“What time shall I be round tonight?”

You raised your eyebrow, looking down at his grip.

He was holding a book, an actual book.

“I really need you to check over my paper too. I think I managed to get some words muddled up.”

“I’m confused. Since when does Luke Patterson do homework?”

Luke chuckled, “Since I actually didn’t mind reading about Romeo. He’s a neat lad.”

Smiling you engulfed him into a tight hug. Luke pressed his chin on your shoulder looking directly at Alex who only smirked.

“You’re whipped.” Alex mouthed, laughing quietly as you pulled away.

“What made you change your mind?”

Luke shrugged, “I guess literature spoke to me.”

“Or, Luke is a simp.”

“A sim-”

“Ignore twinkle town. Let’s grab something to eat.” Luke hummed, sticking his finger up at Alex whilst he leads you away.

Alex was right. He was screwed, once again.

Reason Three: Chickens

Luke wasn’t in love. In fact, he didn’t understand the meaning of love. It wasn’t something he could express without a song.

He never wrote about lov— well, Julie’s romantic songs were his only exception as she was going through a nasty break up.

It’s the least he could do.

He couldn’t bring himself to admire for another, he was focused on his music and getting big.

His bandmates were different. Completely different.

Flynn had Carrie. Reggie was Reggie and Alex had Willie. They all spoke fondly of their partners and the description matched their person, just how Luke liked it.

He didn’t like the idea of one girl crying, but when two girls are crying — that’s when it gets bad. He remembered Julie’s painful howls and Flynn’s eventful curse words.

His mother, dearest Emily gave him a lecture about the term itself. She even educated him onto knowing when he’ll know he is in love. He remembered the daunting tale of cobwebs that his father went through to save his mother. 

An act of true love, apparently. 

He didn’t believe it at first but, when he heard the similarities in stories when Alex drenched him with the moment he knew that Willie loved him. 

He knew that his mother was telling the truth. So his mother urged him to walk through something for love. Knowing Luke, he felt no devotion for a girl meaning he doesn’t need to face the action anytime soon. 

“I don’t even understand why we are heading towards a farm? No one even likes them.” Luke moaned throughout the journey. No one expects Reggie knew his phobia of chickens. A relative weird phobia that Luke was certainly afraid of. 

“It will be fun. We can even feed the chickens.” You chimed, gazing out of the window to witness the sun chasing the vehicle that Julie was driving. 

“I don’t do chickens.” Luke snapped, crossing his arms. 

“Are you afraid?” Flynn snickered. 

“No.”

“Are you sure? It’s okay if you are… I’m afraid of clowns.” You truthed hoping it will make Luke feel a tad better.

“That’s a normal phobia. We are talking about chickens. That go quack.” Reggie interpreted the sound causing Alex to shamelessly shake his head. 

“It’s cluck.” Alex lightly corrected his friend with a well-deserved slap on his head. 

Luke turned to face you, signing lightly as he knew you would always compromise with their chaos. You met his gaze and coughed to silent the crowd which took a surprising success. 

“Scared or not. Luke and I will feed the pigs whilst you guys can feed the chickens." 

Luke gave a sly wink. 

"Pussy.” Flynn muttered causing Luke to roll his eyes.

The farm was somehow quiet, not a lot of tourists were peeking through the windows. The band entered the trail, chatting among themselves as they began to see some familiar animals. Yourself and Luke, stayed close behind not wanting to make Luke nerves ruin the trip which Flynn’s comments were doing a fantastic job. 

“You good?” You asked Luke, allowing your hands to brush softly against each other. Luke nodded, embracing the fresh air of the farm but immediately changing face due to the fertiliser from the pigs. 

“I’ll race ya.” You smirked, nudging his arm as you began to sprit off. You didn’t even dare to look back at the competition just engulf the cheers from your friends. You decided to swerve around the chicken coop, just to give yourself a small advantage which planned nicely until you fell right into a batch of freshly laid eggs. 

“Holy chickens.” You cursed as countless of them huddled around you, their golden fur coats pressed up messily chanting a horrid sound of discomfort. 

“Fuck, andrea.” Luke yelled, jumping into the chicken coop and running to rescue you. He immediately picked you up bridal style and tackled each chicken before placing you gently down. 

“Are you okay?” Luke frantically asked, breathing heavily as he couldn’t believe he just did that. 

“Yes. I didn’t mean to fall, I just wanted to use it as an advantage.” You whispered, whipping off the broken yolk that was nicely coating your t-shirt. 

Luke didn’t answer but only helped. He rested his body onto the gate, catching his breath and heavenly thinking of the event that just occurred. He faced his fear, he rescued you just like his father did to his mother.

“What on earth happened here?” Alex chuckled, witnessing the angry chicken and plucking the feathers out of your hair.

“Luke saved me from being attacked by the chickens." 

Alex smirked over at Luke, walking straight towards him. "I’m guessing we need that talk." 

Luke knew what the talk meant. He securely nodded, giving a sheepish grin to you. 

"I guess we do."


	3. work this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loving luke was hard, harder than you thought. but, somehow luke felt the same. he just needed an extra push.

You didn’t quite understand the relationship that you and luke were in; it was something that you could never explain unless you were there when it happened. It’s been a month since you and Luke had a moment, something that was waiting to happen but, neither of you wanted to act upon it.

It was a simple new years kiss. It was nothing but, for you, it meant something. It wasn’t just a quick peck or a light touch; it was something that clarified that this was supposed to happen. You tried to ignore the feelings that became stronger each day whilst Luke just brushed it off.

It was Julie’s birthday, and you were glazing around the house, watching people grind against each other. Some would describe as stalking but, you never were the person who would freely dance as Flynn or Julie did.They always offered to take you to the dance floor, but you always managed to come up with an excuse.

When Flynn caught your eyes and motioned her hands for you to come, you just lifted your red cup and shook your head. You weren’t really in the mood to party as you were stupidly waiting for Luke to appear. You knew Luke didn’t feel the same way which hurt but, your heart didn’t want to let go of the ‘if’s’.

You checked your watch, hoping it was near to wrapping up but, the frown that invited itself on your face told you that it just barely began. To pass time you decided to wander around trying to see if you could find Luke. Despite your feelings, he was still good company. Alas, you found him with a girl, a blonde to be specific. Usually, when you see your crush kissing another person, that would finalise the if’s, but it didn’t for you which made this more frustrating.

You suddenly dipped yourself down, hiding behind the island as you accidentally catch Luke’s eye. You closed your eyes shut hoping he didn’t notice but the soft touch that radiated your skin, showed your clownery.

“You good?” Luke said, crouching down to your level. You causally made eye contact with the first thing that came to your mind; Dust.

“Yeah. I just… saw some dust.”

“Dust?” Luke questioned, laughing a little.

You gulped, trying to make the reason more realistic. “Hayfever season…”

Luke hummed, shaking his head as he helped you up. “You want another drink?”

You shook your head, wanting to get far away from him as possible. Luke frowned a little, watching you leave his aroma. He wasn’t stupid, and neither were you. In fact, he was just slower. He found himself lurking around the room for Alex, as he knew that Alex has the answers to everything.

“Yo, Al. Can I ask you something?”

Alex groaned, excusing himself from the cute quarterback he was talking too. “This better be worth it.”

“I think Y/N saw me kissing Tayla…”

Alex titled his head back, hissing at himself as to why he thought it would be something important. “And?”

“I think she is upset and I don’t like it when she is upset with me.”

Alex wasn’t drunk, but he felt like he needed to be. He was tired of being the messenger of the two of you. He loved you guys but, it was suffocating hearing it again and again.“Can I be real with you? Like, I’m going to tell you the truth and, it is up to you if you want to take the statement and do something.”

Luke wasn’t sure if he was ready. Alex seemed serious and Luke hated serious. “O-Okay..”

“First. I don’t blame her for being upset. You don’t just kiss her on NYE, take her on a date and show up to her house uninvited whenever you have a hissy fit with your parents. - it’s like you are using her, Luke. That’s not even the worst thing - it’s the way she normalised it. She is so infatuated by you that she doesn’t even care if you string her along, and that’s not healthy for her.”

Luke didn’t say anything he just gripped his cup to allow Alex to know that he was listening.

“It’s not fair for her to wait around for you because you are taking away her confidence and freedom to mingle with others. The number of people who asked her to dance, have a drink and even talk is shocking but she turned them down because she is so in love with you. You know she is and you still choose to not address her feelings and be an adult.”

“I didn’t know she loved me… she never told me.” Luke barked but Alex just chortles at Luke’s stupidity.

“She shouldn’t have to tell you. It’s pretty clear that she does.”

Luke allowed Alex to pour into him some more, a stream of tears trickled down his skin as he was now remembering all the times you were there for him, cared for him to only kiss and flirt with other girls. He was taking you for granted and, he hated himself for that. What was worst than all of this was finding out from his best friend.

He thanked Alex with a hug before running to find you. He wasn’t exactly sure where to find you but, he did have faith that you would be somewhere only the both of you would know. As Luke tried to avoided Tayla, which was impossible as she was the clingy type. He quickly divert her attention and dipped, running up the stairs.

He knew Julie’s house quite well, too well for Ray’s liking but Luke assured him that Julie and Luke were friends. On the other hand, the other reason why he knew this house well was due to your little rendezvous whenever the other’s fell asleep or arguing.

He knew where you were, and that only made him realise that maybe he had some feelings too. You were standing on the balcony, with a blanket wrapped around your figure whilst you looked up at the night sky.

He slowly walked towards you, hands getting clammy as he was a few steps behind you. He took a deep breath and waited for you to acknowledge him.

“Hey… I knew you would be here.” Luke whispered, bumping your shoulder.

You didn’t say anything but you didn’t refuse his company.

“I just wanted to ask you something….”

You faked a smile, dreading the question about you catching his gaze when he was kissing Tayla.

“Do you love me?”

Your eyes widened as you heard those words. You certainly wasn’t expecting that. You closed your eyes shut, panic was rummaging around your body and your mind was hoping this was just some dream and that you would wake up in any given moment.

“Y/N….” Luke whispered.

“I do. But, it doesn’t matter.”

Luke frowned, hating himself for making you feel this way. “It does matter.”

“It’s honestly fine, Lu. I don’t mind if you don’t feel the same. You can go back to kissing Tayla.”

Luke shook his head. He didn’t want to kiss Tayla, he wanted to fix this. “I don’t want to kiss Tayla. I don’t want to keep kissing strangers and pretending they are you. Fuck, I don’t even know what I was thinking. I just, know that I’ve been a jerk and haven’t treated you fairly.”

You were stunned by his confession, you weren’t sure if Luke was drunk or not. You didn’t want to get your hopes up but you couldn’t deny the small smile that rang across your lips. “I don’t understand, Lu. You can’t just say that. You can’t just confess these feelings to me.”

“I know and I’m sorry. It took me so long to realise that maybe I should be kissing you and not her.”

You frowned, still trying to process the confession. “Did Alex say something? Whatever he said, he was lying…”

“Stop that. Stop trying to find an excuse for me. Don’t make me the good guy. Stop trying to tell yourself that this is normal, okay? You don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve it.”

“What can I say Luke? I’m not going to be that girl who tells you who you can’t or can kiss. I’m not going to stop you from flirting with other girls. It’s okay to not feel the same or want this. I’ll get over it.”

“What if I don’t want you to get over me? What if I want to flirt with you and maybe kiss you?”

“You aren’t makin-” He cut you off with a kiss. It started off small, just an ordinary kiss but, when his hand found your neck, slowly caressing, the kiss was something you only dreamed about having. You closed your eyes and placed your hands over around his neck, pushing yourself closer to him. You allowed him to take charge, as you both knew you weren’t that experienced. As he parted his lips, he met your gaze and kissed your nose.

“Does that answer your question?”, he smirked as he rubbed his thumb across your lower lip. You nodded, as you grinned stupidly at the kiss. He could tell you were shy and allowed you to bury your head in his neck.

“I don’t know what this means but I want to work it out together… only if you want too?”

You looked up at him, brushing the curls out of his face before agreeing with him. “Together.”


End file.
